


Teacher's Pet

by Serenity1



Series: Creative Writing [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cock Tease, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Rape, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's a creative writer student major at the University of London and thus his story comes true with Professor Sherlock Holmes. (NOW COMPLETE)!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay for some reason, this plot just came to me tonight. I was hoping that this would be a one-shot, but I'm thinking it might be a multi-chapter now. If you guys want me to continue this, please let me know! Oh and excuse me for my grammar issues. If there's any mistakes, please let me know, besides grammar, of course!

Title: Teacher's Pet  
Summary: John's a creative writer student major at the University of London and thus his story comes true with Professor Sherlock Holmes.  
Ages: John (23), Sherlock (40)  
Disclaimer: I do not owe BBC Sherlock!

\-----------

"Mr Watson, please stay after class," Professor Sherlock Holmes said one day as John looked up surprised.

"Sir?" He asked surprised with a surprise look.

"I need to talk to you about the story that you turned in. Please stay after class," Professor Holmes said again.

John looked at his best friend, Mike Stamford who gave him a shrug. "Yes sir," John replied slowly as he turned back to look at his laptop again.

John Watson was in a Creative Writing class at the University of London. John wanted to be a writer someday. He needed Eng 508 which was Adv Creative Writing Fiction. It was the middle of the quarter and there were writing fantasy sexuality. Professor Holmes had returned everyone's papers today except for John's.

John knew why Professor Holmes wanted him to stay after class. He had written a fantasy sexuality about him and Professor Holmes doing intimate things with each other in an empty classroom. He knew he shouldn't have written it, but how could he if that was one of his fantasy's?

No one had read or seen it except him and Professor Holmes. John had a major crush on him since the second week of the quarter that begun. He was now twenty-three, he would be graduating next year. Professor Holmes had said that he was forty. There were both adults, John would respect Professor Holmes wishes on whatever he decides.

When everyone left that day, John stayed behind to talk with Professor Holmes as he was also packing up to leave.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" John asked politely.

"Your story Teacher's Pet was quite intriguing," Professor Holmes began.

"I know it wasn't appropriate sir, to write about a student and a teacher like that," John began.

"Now, hold on. I did want everyone to write a fantasy sexuality, Mr. Watson. However, we can't do this here," Professor Holmes explained.

"Sir?" John asked bewildered.

"There's another class coming in soon and I don't want them to catch us doing intimate things that I'm going to let you do to me," Professor Holmes purred out.

That statement made John gone weak in his knees, "I...." he began but he didn't know what to say.

Professor Holmes smirked, "Follow me to my office. You have to be quite once we get there," he said winking as John gulped.

During the walk towards Professor Holmes office, John thought about what he wrote. 

Before I knew it, I was down on my knees in front of Professor Sherlock Holmes as he had ordered me to strip and to suck on his cock while he was fully clothed. The sight was erotic enough for me to cum if it wasn't for Sherlock ordering me not cum until he says so. I was his pet after all, I want to be his pet when we are alone together. I want him to own me as I try to please him. 

Sherlock's cock was big and hard once it was freed from his trousers. I thought I couldn't fit it all in my mouth but I actually could. Sure I gagged the first time, but it was bound to happen. Sherlock's cock tasted so good once my tongue and mouth began slurping away. I just couldn't get enough of it. I could hear Sherlock is moaning above me as he tries not to cum right away. With my right hand, I try to touch myself while I give Sherlock a blowjob, but Sherlock immediately saw me right away and ordered me to stop.

"Here we are," Professor Holmes announced as John perked up.

He looked and saw that there were in front of the door. John could feel his cock already hard as he thought about the writing that he had given to Professor Holmes. They entered the office and once John was inside, Professor Holmes locked the door quietly so none of the other teachers could hear it. The policy was, never lock the door if a student is with you in the office.

"We have thirty minutes before my next appointment comes for me, so strip," he orders.  
John immediately does what he says and Professor Holmes watches while he licks his lips. "You're just a tease, John," he said as he unzipped his own trousers freeing his own cock.

"Sir, may I call you 'Sherlock?'" John asked staring at Sherlock's cock that was big and already dripping with cum. John licked his lips, he was dying to taste the cock.

"No, not here. Remember, this is your fantasy and I'm indulging it," Professor Holmes replies with a smirk. "Do not make a sound once I put this inside you," he said as Sherlock touched his own cock with his hand. 

"Sir?" John asked surprised as he tries to remember what he had written in his paper.

Professor Holmes grinned, "Now that your done stripping, go and face the window. Brace yourself," he said.

John nodded as he did what he was told. He was now facing the window, "like this?" He asked as he turned to look back at Professor Holmes.

Sherlock nodded, "There will be no preparations as we are limited on time, do I make myself clear?" He asked.

"Yes sir," John said nodding.

"Remember: No noise and try not to move. I don't want to get caught by the others," Professor Holmes said.

John nodded in agreement, he didn't want to get caught either. He couldn't believe that this was actually happening to him at this instance. Just then, he felt something that was trying to go inside his arse. It stung a bit as he held back a gasp. 

"You want my cock, don't you, John Watson? You want my big, fat cock buried inside you until you couldn't walk," Professor Holmes whispered to John's ear. 

If John could, he would have moaned out loud but instead, he nodded desperately. He couldn't say anything at all or else Professor Holmes might stop what he was doing.

Before John knew it, Professor Holmes cock was inside him, deep. "I'm going to move now, John. I know you can handle my cock. Make me proud," He whispered as John nodded.

Professor Holmes began to thrust inside of John. John desperately wanted to scream or yell, but he couldn't. He was having sex with a professor inside a school! The tempo of the thrust was slow, but then it began to pick up speed. John's cock was leaking so bad that he wanted to cum right there.

"Yes, oh yes," John moaned out loud.

Just then, there was a pinch on his nipple making John gasped. "Lucky for you, it's a Friday. Most of the teachers here aren't here on Friday's," Professor Holmes said.

But then Professor Holmes stopped his thrust making John whimper. John heard Professor Holmes smirked as he began to move them towards his chair. Professor Holmes sat on it as John was sitting on top of his cock, facing the window.

"This is your fantasy, John. This is what you wrote," Professor Holmes purred. "Now ride me," he orders.

John began to move up and down on his cock, the two of them were both moaning loudly. "Don't cum unless I tell you to," Professor Holmes orders as John whined. Professor Holmes smirked again, as he put his hands on John's nipples and began toying with them. 

"Yes, oh yes. Make me cum, Professor Holmes," John moaned out as he put his hands on top of Professor Holmes hands that were playing with his nipples. 

"You're so fucking hot like this," Professor Holmes said and with one final slam down, Professor Holmes groaned as he cum inside of John.

Professor Holmes grinned as John was trying desperately not to cum right there, "get on your knees and suck me. Lick me clean, John. Once I orgasm the second time, you can cum right there," he said.

John was still tired from all the thrusting up and down that he did, but oh, it was fun to ride on Professor Holmes cock. John stood up and he felt the cock slipped away from him. When John turned and looked at Professor Holmes, he was licking his lips again. "So much cum dripping down your ass," he said.

"This is what you wanted, sir," John replies as he knelt down in front of Professor Holmes cock.

"Oh, it isn't for me, John. This is for you and I assure you, you won't forget about this," he replies. And with that said, he felt John's mouth on his cock as he felt John's tongue swirl around the head before putting the whole entire cock in his mouth. "Oh yes, you and I will have a wonderful ending quarter," Professor Holmes says as John continues to suck him.


	2. Chapter 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John meets Sherlock's brother and have an interesting text conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I am continuing this story! I sort of have the chapters planned out already. Hopefully there's no grammar mistakes. If you see any mistakes besides grammar, please let me know!

Title: Teacher's Pet  
Summary: John's a creative writer student major at the University of London and thus his story comes true with Professor Sherlock Holmes.  
Disclaimer: I do not owe BBC Sherlock!

\---------------

When John Watson left the office, he came face-to-face with another man as soon as he turned the corner. 

"John Watson I presume?" The man asked.

"Whose asking?" John asked as he just kept on walking towards the elevators.

"If you don't want anyone to hear about your sexual encounter between you and my younger brother, I suggest you follow me," the man said.

John stopped on where he was walking and turned to look at the other man, "Who the hell are you?" He asked.

"Not here, Mr. Watson, but somewhere more private," the man replied making John nod in agreement.

\---------------

"So, who are you? I presume that you're not Dr. Joan Watson," John said as he looked at the nameplate once they entered the office.

"No, I'm not," the man replied with a smirk. "Do you know why there's no one here on this floor?" He asked.

"Professor Holmes tells me that no one comes here on Friday except for a few teachers," John replies.

"My brother is a liar," the man said with a shake of his head, "he texted me while the two of you were coming in here and I was the one who made them all go away. Sherlock promised me that he would come to the family Christmas party this year," he explained.

"So he's a terrible liar, so what? That doesn't explain on who the hell are you," John said.

"I like you, it's too bad that you are a student, I could get you expelled if I wanted to," the man said smugly.

"So I'm guessing you have to be a higher up for the school?" John asked nervously.

"No, I occupy a minor position in the British Government. I know all the policies between a student/teacher conduct. However, Sherlock doesn't go into bed with anyone else unless he/she is worthy of Sherlock," the man said.

"Are you telling me that, you approve of my relationship with your brother even though it's forbidden?" John asked surprised.

"I may not like it, even though I like you, but my brother is lonely. He should be with someone and you're the first person that I've seen with Sherlock in a relationship since Victor Trevor," the man explained.

"How long ago was that?" John asked.

"Twenty years ago; about the same time as you and he now," the man explained.

John gasped, "Don't tell me, Victor was an instructor?" He asked.

"Precisely," the man said nodding, "well, I shouldn't be telling you about Sherlock's life, he should be the one telling you," he said.

"Let me get this straight. You don't like what we are doing, because you think history may be repeating itself," John began as the man nods, "but you approve of it because you like me?" He asked.

"You don't seem stupid as you look," the man said making John give him a 'look.' "I may approve of this, Mr. Watson, but I don't want to see Sherlock in jail and neither do you. So whatever you do, control yourselves however possible. I don't want to be the one responsible getting the two of you out off jail," the man says as he begins to leave the office.

"Wait sir, you didn't tell me who you are," John quickly said.

"The name's Mycroft Holmes," the man said without ever stopping as he left the office.

\-------------

That night, John went to his dorm that he shares with Mike Stamford. "Are you alright mate? Where were you?" Mike asked worriedly as soon as he saw him come inside.

"I was talking with Professor Holmes about my paper," John replies coolly as he hangs up his jacket on the coat rack, "afterwards I went shopping in the mall and I ate there, so here I am," he explained.

"You went to the mall, without me? We could have picked up chicks along the way!" Mike exclaimed.

John laughed, "I don't think I'm a chick magnet," he said.

"What? Of course you are! Have you seen that girl looking at you in class? You should ask her out!" Mike exclaimed.

"Wait, who has been looking at me?" John asked surprised.

"Heather Smith, the girl who sits next to you all the time," Mike explained.

John shook his head, "I think she's trying to get to me so that she can cheat on her boyfriend. I overheard her talking on the phone during break before," he said.

"So? This is the perfect opportunity for you!" Mike said.

"No matter how much you beg, Mike, I'm still going to say no," John said with a smirk as the two of them were in the kitchen and John was getting a glass of water while Mike watches.

"You have to go out sometime," Mike replies with a huff.

"I do, but just not with you," John replies as he laughed at Mike's pout. "Oh, sod it, you know that I love you in a brotherly way, Mike," he said as Mike beamed. "With that said, good night," he said as he headed to his room.

"It's barely nine o'clock!" Mike exclaimed.

"We have to study for the exam tomorrow, Mike. I don't want to fail Professor Holmes second exam," John said.

"Yeah, alright. Good night," Mike said as John bid him good night again and went to his room to go and study.

\-------------

An hour into the studying, it was already ten o'clock when he received an unknown text on his phone. 

Do you want me to give you the answers to the exam? -SH

John frowns as he looked at the text and the initial, no, it couldn't be, he thought as he shook his head.

Who are you and how did you get this number?

It's in your student file, John Watson. And you know exactly who this is. -SH

You shouldn't be texting a student, sir. That's illogical -JW

It's also in your story, do you want the answers or no? -SH

Professor Holmes, I'm not with you in a sexual way to improve my grade! You were the one who came onto me, remember? -JW

You do know that I'm going to pass you no matter what happens in the end, right? -SH

No! I want to do this in my own terms, not yours! I want to be graded fairly like the others -JW

Mycroft knew he had a reason to like you -SH

You spoke with your brother? -JW

He phoned me right after your conversation with him. You're not like any other student who wants the questions and answers -SH

I'm honest sir. If you give me those, I would possibly feel guilty about it for the rest of my life. Now, can I go back to studying? I don't want to fail your exam -JW

I knew there was a reason why I choose you to be my lover. The exam is 50 MC, and it is based on: fantasy sexuality, history of creative writing, genres, and fiction/fact -SH

Thank you sir and good night -JW

Good night. Oh and John? If you have a passable grade, higher than a "C+," you will be rewarded this weekend -SH

John gulped as he stared at the last text that Professor Holmes sent him. At least the class wasn't until the afternoon, but he had another class before that. John groaned, it was going to be a long night indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you can see, I'm continuing the story and I hope all of you likes it! I guess I'm more into with AU stories based on a student / teacher theme, huh? Greg Lestrade should be appearing soon. Possibly the next chapter or so. Hope you guys like the story!!!


	3. Chapter 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John visits Professor Holmes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's any mistakes, please let me know, besides grammar mistakes. Hope you guys all like this story still. Benedict Cumberbatch is in a new mini-series debut called "Paradise End" that starts on Tuesday night in HBO.

Title: Teacher's Pet  
Summary: John's a creative writer student major at the University of London and thus his story comes true with Professor Sherlock Holmes.  
Disclaimer: I do not owe BBC Sherlock!

\--------

It was finally now the weekend since the midterm and John was waiting patiently for the grade to pop up on blackboard online.

"I'm not sure what you're so nervous about," Mike Stamford said as he passes by him as John was on the table with his laptop computer on.

"I'm not nervous about anything," John lies.

"You're a terrible liar, you know that? It's only a midterm grade, we still got the final we have to really worry about. Besides, it was pretty easy anyway and I'm sure you aced it," Mike said as he put on his coat.

"Where you going?" John asked.

"I'm going to visit my sister this weekend," Mike said as John saw there was one suitcase beside him. "I only have three classes and I got lucky that none of my classes this weekend gave me homework," Mike said sighing in relief. "So you have the whole entire dorm to yourself," he added as he turns to look at John and gave him a wink, "you can bring a girl in here without me bothering you," he said.

"What? I don't have time for that!" John lies as his face turned red thinking about the weekend with Professor Holmes if he had earned himself a good grade.

Mike laughed, "I wish I could see the girl that you're meeting this weekend but I have other plans. So don't make too noise, don't want the neighbors to hear," he said and with that said, he bid good-bye before leaving.

Right after Mike had left, John received a text on his phone: Congratulations John. You earned a passable grade -SH.

The grade isn't on blackboard -JW

No, but I have the exam right now in my hand. Do you want to know what you got? -SH

Of course I do! -JW

Meet me in this address: 221B Baker Street. Make sure no one is following you. -SH

John gulped nervously as he knew what that meant, he was going to be receiving some sexual intimacy this weekend for whatever grade he had gotten.

\-----------

He arrived at the apartment of 221B Baker Street thirty minutes later after the cab dropped him off. He knocked on the door and the door opened revealing an old lady.

"Uh hello, I'm here to see Professor Sherlock Holmes?" John asked politely.

"Ah yes, Sherlock tells me that you were coming by. Well, why don't you come inside? Don't want anyone from school recognizing you now, do yea?" The lady asked with a small smile.

"So you know between me and Professor Holmes?" John asked nervously.

The lady nodded, "Sherlock tells me everything. Well, mostly everything," she said as she took John's coat and hang it. "I just want Sherlock to be happy and even though I'm against student/teacher relationship conduct, I'm not going to report you two since that will crush him," she said.

"I... Thank you," John said.

"Sherlock hadn't been with anyone for quite a long time, and it will break his heart if anything happens between the two of you," the lady said sadly.

"I see," John said slowly as he was thinking how long Professor Holmes felt this way about him before he had given him his story. "I'm sorry, my name is John Watson," John suddenly said.

The lady laughed, "The name's Mrs. Hudson, I'm Sherlock's landlady," she said.

"Really? I thought you were his mother by the way you were speaking about him," John said surprised.

"Oh goodness no! We just have a special mother-son relationship, that's all," Mrs. Hudson said smiling, "anyway, you can go right upstairs. He's in the living room grading your exams. I must be going out now," she said as she grabbed her coat.

"Thank you Mrs. Hudson, and it was nice meeting you," John said smiling. John watches her leave before bounding up the stairs to go up to the second floor where Professor Holmes was waiting. The door was closed so he knocked on it.

"You can come inside John," the voice inside belonging to Professor Holmes says.

John enters the room and he looks around, "Cozy flat," he said as he found Professor Holmes sitting on the table with the pile of scantron papers in front of him. "Is that a skull?" John asked surprised.

Professor Holmes looked at what he was looking at and smiled, "He's a friend of mine," he said, "well, when I say friend..."

"So, what was the grade that I got?" John asked as he sat on a chair opposite of Professor Holmes.  
Professor Holmes stood up and walked over to him, "You got a straight "B" on your exam, John," he said.

"That's good, isn't it?" John asked.

"Very good," Professor Holmes replies nodding, "free your cock from underneath those trousers and underwear," he orders. John immediately felt his cock hardened at the command and did what he was told, "remember, no touching my cock. This is purely your reward, John," Professor Holmes said.

John watches Professor Holmes licked his lips before he knelt down and soon enough, John gasped as he felt Professor Holmes engulfed his entire cock in his mouth. John heard himself moaning constantly when Professor Holmes began his manipulation on his cock. The swirl of his tongue on the head, he could feel the pre-cum oozing out from it. "Professor, please, I'm so close," John moaned out.

Professor Holmes was good at giving blowjobs. Just barely into it and he was coming soon. John gasped again as he felt Professor Holmes tongue lick the side of his cock and John looked down as his eyes widened. Instead of his mouth and tongue, his hand was going up and down the length of his cock making the cum come out. He shivered as he watched Professor Holmes lick the cum off his cock that was dripping down from the tip. "Please, sir, anything, just don't tease me," John said as he was panting.

"No touching," Professor Holmes said lustily.

John watched as Professor Holmes stopped what he was doing making him whine. Professor Holmes smirked as he did a strip tease for John and pretty soon, he was fully naked right in front of him. "This is like my story," John said as he desperately wants to taste the cock of Professor Holmes again that was standing hard and freed.

"No touching or all of this will stop," Professor Holmes said. John nodded and he watched in amazement that Professor Holmes lowered himself down on John's cock and both of them gasped at the same time. 

"This is better than a blowjob," John groaned out.

"We'll see," Professor Holmes said smirking and with that, he began riding John's cock as John put his hands on his hips.

\------------

"Hey James, guess what I have on my phone?" A boy about John's age exclaimed.

The other boy named James, sighed. "I don't want to see more pornography on your phone, Julian," he said.

Julian huffed, "It's better than that, James. Do you know that bakery that I go before meeting you here in the park every weekend?" He asked.

"The bakery that your mum goes to when she has the time? She knows that lady, Mrs. Hudson, right?" James asked.

Julian nodded, "Mrs. Hudson hasn't seen me coming, but I have seen something interesting," he said.

"What is it?" James asked as he wanted Julian off his back.

"Look at this," Julian said showing his phone.

"Wait, is that John Watson, the boy who sits in front of you?" James asked surprised.

"Yup but that's not the surprising part of it. Do you know whose flat that is?" Julian asked.

James looked at him, "No..." he said as he shook his head suddenly knowing what Julian was implying.

"I swear it is! I've seen Professor Holmes come out of it last weekend!" Julian exclaimed.

"Professor Holmes know better than to take a student in his home! That's a student/teacher conduct! That's playing favoritism!" James exclaimed.

"Or it could be more..." Julian said.

James blanched, "I think we should report it to the dean," he said.

"I think so too. I don't want John getting hurt if he is somehow coerced into whatever Professor Holmes is doing in there with him," Julian said and James agreed.

\------------

Back inside the flat, the two men didn't know what was going on outside as John had cum inside of Professor Holmes arse and Professor Holmes had cum right on John's stomach. The two were panting against each other as they didn't want to let go to one another. 

"That was wonderful," John panted out.

"This weekend is just for you," Professor Holmes said and with that, the two of them kissed passionately for the very first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, writing Student/teacher stories is better for me. I have the next chapter already written out in my head so it might be up possibly Monday night or Tuesday since I got class on Monday. See the buttons below? Please kudos, bookmark, comment, etc.!


	4. Chapter 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John's relationship gets investigated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how many of you still likes this story? Please let me know! Hopefully there's no grammar mistakes, so let me know if there's any mistakes besides grammar, thanks.

Title: Teacher's Pet  
Summary: John's a creative writer student major at the University of London and thus his story comes true with Professor Sherlock Holmes.  
Disclaimer: I do not owe BBC Sherlock!

\---------

It was Sunday morning, and John woke up in the arms of Professor Sherlock Holmes. John tried to get up, but Professor Holmes just held him tighter. Now that John knows that he was awake, he was able to talk to him. "Professor, I need to go back to the dorm. Mike might come home soon," John explained.

Without opening his eyes, Professor Holmes replies: "You can call me 'Sherlock' when we are in a private setting like this one. And besides, you could always lie where have you been to Mike. It's only eight in the morning," as Sherlock cracked an eye open to look at the time, "go back to sleep."

John huffed, "Well, now I can't since I'm wide awake. What about you tell me the history between you and Professor Victor Trevor?" He asked. John felt Sherlock stiffen in his arms, "or what about that kiss yesterday? Why did you kiss me?" He asked.

"This is all for you, John. I kissed you because I thought you wanted it," Sherlock says.

"The kiss that I felt didn't seem like it," John said as he felt Sherlock turned in his arms and they were now both face-to-face. “There’s something more to it, I just don’t know it,” John said confidently.

“What if there is something more to it, are we going to do something about it?” Sherlock asked with a grin as his eyes glinted.

“Do you want this to be more? I could give you more,” John replies.

“It has to be secretive. Just like in your story,” Sherlock replies.

John nodded, “I’m fine with that. It's more fun if it's secretive," he said with a smile.

"Mmm, go back to sleep," Sherlock says again.

"No, now I'm wide awake," John replies as he yawns and stretches.

"Johhhhn..." Sherlock whines.

John huffed, "What are you, three?" He asked.

"I can be," Sherlock said with a smirk.

John sighed, "I hate you," he muttered.

"No you don't," Sherlock replies snickering.

"I know," John said sighing and with that, the two of them kiss.

\-------------

The following Monday morning found John in the computer lab in the school as he begins the next assignment for one of his classes. However, he was interrupted by none other than Mike Stamford.

"Tell me it isn't true!" Mike exclaimed horrific.

"What is?" John asked bewildered as he looked at his friend.

"Don't play dumb with me! There are rumors going around that you had been seen going into Professor Holmes flat!" Mike exclaimed.

"What! I was at home the whole entire weekend!" John lied but he was shocked.

"Look, as your friend, you have to tell me the truth: were you at our dorm the whole weekend or were you somewhere else?" Mike asked.

"I visited my sister during the weekend, Mike. I can't do that any more?" John asked lying as his sister lived near Baker Street which was really a coincidence. "Who started this rumor?" He asked.

"I'm not too sure, but it's a picture of you being seen in Baker Street. The dean and someone from Scotland Yard is having a talk with Professor Holmes right now," Mike explained.

"Mike, Harry lives near Baker Street. I thought the school knows that?" John asked.

"Did you updated your records? I thought Harry lived somewhere else before she moved there," Mike replied.

John swore, "I've been busy lately. She moved there about a year ago," he said.

"I think you should explain it to the dean then," Mike said worriedly, "I also hear that Professor Holmes might get the boot," he said.

"And I'm sure there's going to be more rumors after we leave the lab as I forgotten where we were at," John said as the students around him were listening to their conversation while working on their assignments even though they try not to show it.

"Well, come on then, John. I like Professor Holmes and I don't want a new teacher after this incident," Mike said as John quickly packs his stuff.

\------------

John burst through the dean's office as he ignored the secretary shouting at him, "Don't fire Professor Holmes, sir! There's been a misunderstanding!" He began. 

"Excuse me, but who is this?" The man behind the dean asked.  
"This is John Watson, the second party who is involved in this outrageous incident, Detective Inspector Lestrade," Sherlock introduced.

"Professor Holmes have been explaining to me that he had been home the whole weekend and hadn't seen you until now, is that true?" The dean asked.

"Yes sir, it is true," John said nodding as he took a seat beside Sherlock.

"Could you explain to me why this picture have been going around?" The dean asked as he showed John the picture.

"I was home the whole entire weekend, sir. However I did visited my sister on Saturday as she lives near Baker Street," John lies.

"I was able to confirm it by his brother, Mycroft Holmes, that Professor Holmes had indeed been home the whole entire weekend without any visitors. That is including his landlady, Mrs. Hudson. Can we confirm it with your sister and to anyone else?" DI Lestrade asked.

"I could call her if you want," John suggested.

"Give me her number and I will talk to her myself," DI Lestrade said. John nodded as he gave the number to him and he watches DI Lestrade leave the room for the moment to make a call.

"Sir, if I may ask, who gave you the picture?" John asked.

"Two students from Professor Holmes gave it to me. They were concerned about your safety," the dean said.

"I see, but don't you think there's a possibility that it could be photoshop? I did that once with a picture of me and my sister as I use photoshop for it and I added my parents' photo's in it with a design in the background. It was a gift for their wedding anniversary," John said smiling.

"But why would those students do that? I spoke to them and they seem to be good students," the dean said.

Just then, the door to to the office opened and they looked to see DI Lestrade coming inside. "It all checks out sir," he said as he closed the door and was now looking at the dean, "his sister confirms that John was indeed visiting her," he said.

"Now I don't know whom to believe," the dean said sighing.

"Do you want all that trouble to look for another Professor for that particular class, sir?" Professor Holmes asked.  
"No and the quarter is almost done as well," the dean said unhappily as he looked at the two of them. "What class was this again?" He asked as he turned on his computer.

"Eng 508," John replies and he knew that Professor Holmes was the only one teaching it that quarter.

The dean frowned as he browsed through the online schedules and he saw that there was no other class beside Professor Holmes. "I'm in a predicament here," he said. "The only other person that I know who teaches Eng 508 is Cheryl White, but she's on paternity leave for awhile," he said.

"Sir, there's nothing going on between me and Professor Holmes," John began, "I'm straight anyway," he lies.

"What should we do sir?" DI Lestrade asked. Lestrade fully knew that Sherlock wasn't straight at all, as Mycroft and himself were dating and Mycroft tells him things.

"I won't do anything as of right now, but if I hear another incident between the two of you, I must take drastic charges, is that clear?" The dean asked as the two nodded, "DI Lestrade, please escort Professor Holmes to his class and make sure Mr. Watson here isn't anywhere near him," the dean said.

"Of course sir," DI Lestrade said nodding and with that, the two men stood up and got escorted outside with him. 

"What's going on John?" Mike asked worriedly as soon as he saw them outside the office.

"Mr. Watson, go wherever you have to be right now. I must speak with Sherlock alone," DI Lestrade said.

John looked at the both of them and nodded, "Alright, I'll see you later Professor," he said and with that, he left with John.

DI Lestrade looked back at Sherlock sharply, "Tell me the truth and I want the whole truth, Sherlock. I know that you were lying in there as well as John, but I must know everything what had happened between the two of you," he hissed.

"Fine, but leave him out off it. Let's go to my office and I'm sure Mycroft would tell you anyway," Sherlock said angrily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we see DI Lestrade for the first time! Hopefully there wouldn't be any more incident later on, or will there be? Anyway, please let me know if you still want more!


	5. Chapter 05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John masturbates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter came to me so quickly yesterday that I just had to write it. I was also horny like John yesterday when I thought about this. So I decided to write it. Hopefully there's no grammar mistakes. If there's any mistakes, please let me know.

Title: Teacher's Pet  
Summary: John's a creative writer student major at the University of London and thus his story comes true with Professor Sherlock Holmes.  
Disclaimer: I do not owe BBC Sherlock!

\-----------

"T-That's ridiculous! You can't be in love with a student!" DI Greg Lestrade exclaimed as he was sitting in one of the chairs inside Sherlock's office as Sherlock sat in the other.

"Lower down your voice! Do you want everyone beside me to hear?" Sherlock hissed.

Lestrade sighed, "This is wrong, this is so wrong, Sherlock! I could arrest you for this!" He exclaimed more softly.

"You can't arrest me for anything! He and I both acted on the way how we feel about each other," Sherlock said.

"You lie," Lestrade said shaking his head, "you began this charade due to the fact based on John's story. Have you ever asked John on how he truly feels?" He asked.

"Yesterday, when we were both snuggling in bed," Sherlock said.

Lestrade grimaced, "I do not want to hear about your that, Sherlock," he said.

"The same way I don't want to hear about you and my brother," Sherlock snapped.

Lestrade sighed, "I don't want to arrest you, Sherlock, but can you get your paws off of John until he graduates? He is almost done, right?" He asked.

"He should be since his taking Eng 508 and he should be at least a senior to take it," Sherlock replies.

"You don't even know how old he is," Lestrade said unhappily.

"Look Lestrade, he and I are both adults, as long as he is an adult and not a minor, than there's nothing to worry about," Sherlock said.

"I'm just following the rules of the policy, Sherlock. There's a rule about teacher/student conduct and I do not want to see you get hurt or fired, just don't count on it if you get into trouble that I would be there to help you out," Lestrade said.

"Everything would be fine, Lestrade. Don't worry about it," Sherlock says.

Lestrade huffed, "I'm more worried about when you get to class later on," he said but Sherlock didn't say anything to that.

\---------------

"Your not coming to class, why not?" Mike asked as he and John were standing in a secluded area outside the building as it was almost time to go to Professor Holmes class.

"You know why, Mike. I don't want to go there and everyone would know about what has been happening between me and Professor Holmes," John said.

"Nothing is going on between the both of you, you said it yourself. If you wait until tomorrow, wouldn't it be too suspicious?" Mike asked.

John frowned, "I don't think so. Professor Holmes hadn't canceled class and when everyone sees that I'm not there and his teaching, they'll know that nothing is going on between the both of us," he said.

"What should I say if they ask where you are?" Mike asked.

"Just say that I have a dentist appointment but I'm in our dorm room hiding out," John said.

"I still don't know," Mike said, "I mean, he saw you earlier today, wouldn't he be too suspicious that you weren't there?" He asked again.

John shrugged, "This is for the best, Mike. Besides, what could go wrong?" He asked.

\---------------

Later on when John was hiding out in their dorm, he had gotten a text coming from Sherlock that was surprise to him. Where are you? Class had already started ten minutes ago.... -SH

I'm at my dentist appointment. You can ask Mike to confirm it -JW

I already did and clearly I could tell that he was lying. Your missing some new material that we are covering today -SH

I'll get the notes from Mike. How can you be texting me right now? -JW

Class is watching a documentary movie and taking notes. There will be a quiz on it tomorrow in which case you'll be coming. I'm outside, smoking -SH

John swore when he saw that line, I'll manage. Quizzes are only 10% only, I didn't know you smoke -JW

I do when I'm under stress. Meet me at my office before class comes out -SH

We can't, that's why I didn't want to come to class -JW

John, you wanted our relationship to be secretive, didn't you? Besides, I could always gag you and tie your hands behind your back so you won't make a noise -SH

John gulped when he read that, I'll swing by Baker Street right now. It's more better and I could tell Mike that I'm visiting my sister again. Is Mrs. Hudson home? -JW

Very well, and yes, Mrs. Hudson is home. As long as you don't have any assignments due tomorrow, that's fine -SH

Luckily John didn't have any assignments as it was all midterm last week, and the assignment that he was doing in the lab wasn't due in two weeks. I'll see you in two hours -JW

See you then -SH

John sighed as he laid on the bed staring at the ceiling, he was horny as hell right now and he couldn't wait to see Sherlock later on.

\----------------

John later found himself waiting for Sherlock in his own bedroom. Mrs. Hudson had let him inside the flat and said that she was going to be late that night as she had a date. John had disguised himself coming over there with sunglasses and a wig so that no one would recognize him. He bought the wig at a nearby vendor and he was sure that no one would see him anyway since everyone was still in class.

John could still smell the sex that the two of them did barely yesterday. He was stark naked at the moment as he laid there waiting for Sherlock to come home. He couldn't wait any longer so he decided to surprise him so that Sherlock could have his way with him in any means. The weekend sex wasn't enough and he wanted more.

John closed his eyes as he began to remember the way that the two of them were having sex on the very same bed during that weekend. He could feel Sherlock's mouth around his prick as he also feels Sherlock hands tweaking his nipples at the same time.

Before John knew it, his hand had went to his prick and he began to masturbate right there on the bed. A leak of cum was already coming out from it, so he caught it with a finger of his and put it in his mouth as he sucked on it. 

He moaned at the taste as he tastes himself wishing that it was Sherlock's own cum instead. He was so horny at the moment, he put his hand back on his cock and he began stroking it up and down with images of the sex that the both of them did.

At one time he thought he heard the door opening of the flat, but he wasn't sure as he was moaning so loud. He had his right hand stroking his cock up and down and his other hand, tweaking and playing with his nipples as Sherlock had during the weekend, he just couldn't get enough of the images.

He could clearly see Sherlock down at the level of his cock, as he gives him a blowjob with the fabulous tongue of his. He moves his hand faster as he could feel cum leaking down fast. He heard the door opening of the bedroom, but he didn't stop as he was too close of coming right there.

"Don't stop John, I want to watch you come," the voice said.

John groaned when the voice said it and he knew that it was Sherlock. That deep voice was so erotic that he couldn't stand it anymore.

"I know you want to come John, so come while I watch," Sherlock said lustily.

With that statement, John came with a shout of Sherlock's name as John's cum covered his hand and his cock as some dribbled down. John panted breathlessly as he brought his hand covered with cum and he stared at it before licking it clean with his tongue.

"I can't believe you're mine," Sherlock said huskily.

When John was finished cleaning his hand, he looked at Sherlock with a grin. "I couldn't wait any longer so I decided to start without you," he said.

"Naughty boy, what am I going to do with you?" Sherlock said as he took off his clothes.

"Punish me, punish me until I can't sit properly tomorrow in class," John said. 

"Oh you will get that, I'm sure," Sherlock said as he sits beside John on the bed as he was now fully naked. "I will never let you go, John Watson," he said and with that, he leaned down and kissed John on the lips. Sherlock moaned as he tasted John's cum. "Wipe yourself and I want you over on my knee," he said after the kiss as he gave some tissues for John.

"Sherlock?" John asked bewildered as he wiped himself.

"This will be your punishment: I will slap you on the arse cheeks ten times, and you can't come, is that reasonable?" Sherlock asked.

John nodded too eagerly, "Yes, of course," he said.

"What's your safe-word?"

"Mike," John replies without any hesitation at all.

"Good," Sherlock replies and the two of them kissed again as John went and obeyed his punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't do BDSM unfortunately, so hopefully this chapter isn't a bit disappointing for you. The next chapter should be up soon. I already have the next chapter planned. So hopefully it's still good.


	6. Chapter 06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft and Greg's time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long! I've been busy with school since finals is barely 1-2 weeks away. I had a quiz in one of my classes that I had to memorize for and I had to take an online exam as well. So preparations until the end! Anyway, hope you guys didn't had to wait long! I already have the next chapter planned so it might be updated tomorrow night since I barely have homework this weekend. 
> 
> Hope there aren't any grammar mistakes on here. As well as the characters being too OOC, hope you guys don't mind. So if you see a mistake (besides grammar), please let me know!

Title: Teacher's Pet  
Summary: John's a creative writer student major at the University of London and thus his story comes true with Professor Sherlock Holmes.  
Disclaimer: I do not owe BBC Sherlock!

\-----------

The next day when John went to class in Professor Holmes, he could feel the other students were watching him like a hawk when he enters the classroom with Mike in tow.

"Where were you yesterday? Finally being the teacher's pet now, aren't you?" 

"I hear he was sleeping in Professor Holmes flat yesterday and he was kept there by he's own will."

"He likes during those nasty things, doesn't he? The master and slave stuff?"

With that comment, John's face flushed red as he heard people laughing around him as he and Mike sat in their usual seats. John winced as soon as he sat down and Mike saw the 'look' on his face but he didn't say anything. 

"Ew, I don't want to sit next to a faggot!" The girl next to him exclaimed as she got her things and moved to a new seat two rows below them.

"It will get better John," Mike assured him.

"I'm graduating soon and that's all it matters," John said.

"If Professor Holmes gets fired because of you, get ready for a pounding! And not that kind of pounding because I'm not into that gay stuff!" Someone called out to him as others began to laugh.

"I concur on that, Mr. Williams," a voice said suddenly making the laughter died down.

John and Mike turned around to see what's going on by the entrance door and saw Professor Holmes coming in as he stopped by the boy name Mr. Williams. 

"I overheard by one of your teacher's last year that you were being pounded ruthlessly by someone that's older than you. You like older men, don't you?" Professor Holmes asked making Mr. William's face flushed.

"I...I don't know what your talking about!" He exclaimed.

Professor Holmes raised an eyebrow, "So you don't know anyone by the name of Michael Henry who is forty-years-old and is currently living with you?" He asked.

"Oh my....that's sick!"

"I agree with you, Miss Ashley, but all of you should behave like adults and not middle-school students. If Mr. Watson over there is gay, who gives a damn? Rumors could be false around this school. Like Mr. Williams here, I'm sure by this time tomorrow, everyone would know that he likes being pounded from the behind with a much older male who is currently unemployed, is that right?" Professor Holmes asked.

"Is that true, Jake?"

"Where did you found him?"

"I...I don't know what your talking about," Jake Williams stuttered.

"Now you know how it feels to be picked on, Mr. Williams. Now, enough of this bad attitude. Everyone go to your seats and we will continue on with the quiz today and new material for the final," Professor Holmes said as everyone scrambled.

\---------------

"Yes, please, more Mycroft, do it more," Greg Lestrade moaned out as he sat on Mycroft's chair in Mycroft's office as Greg had his legs apart from one another and Mycroft was kneeling down and sucking him off.

Mycroft had his hand on his own cock as he was also jerking himself off at the same time as sucking Greg. Both of them were close to orgasm, Greg had his hand on Mycroft's head as he sucked. "Faster, harder," Greg said panting.

Mycroft obeyed and a minute later, Greg had cum and Mycroft drank it all down greedily. Greg sat there, breathlessly as he watched Mycroft cum after he had cum a minute later as Mycroft made a small cry and Greg watched as cum sputtered out and onto Mycroft's hand and some dribbled down his cock. 

"That...that was amazing love," Greg replies as he took Mycroft's hand that was cum and he began to lick it clean.

Mycroft moaned at the sight of Greg licking his own cum, he saw Greg smile wickedly and he took two of his fingers and put it into his mouth and began to suck. "The sight of you, Greg. I just want you," Mycroft said.

Greg was about to say something until they were interrupted by the intercom, "Sir? I'm sorry to bother you, but I have information that you should be aware of," the voice said at the other end of the line.

The two men looked at one another as Greg smiled wickedly and nodded at Mycroft who stood up from his kneeling position. "This better be good Adam," Mycroft said angrily as he tries to not to moan out loud while Greg sucked his fingers.

"I'm sending Anthea inside as she was the one who found the surveillance feed," Adam replied.

"Does it have anything to do with my brother?" Mycroft asked.

"Yes sir," Adam replied.

"Give me five minutes and I'll buzz you when I'm ready," Mycroft replied as he turned off the intercom and sighed. He looked at Greg who stopped sucking, "We better get decent," he said.

"We'll finish this off tonight?" Greg suggested seductively.

"Tomorrow love, I might be busy with this whole fiasco of my brother," Mycroft said as he gotten some tissues and handed it to Greg who took it.

"Do you mind if Sherlock is with someone younger than him?" Greg asked, "even if it's a student in the same university that his working at?" He asked.

"I don't like what they're doing, but I do like John Watson and I do want Sherlock to be happy. I just don't want Sherlock to get treated like the way Victor Trevor did to him," Mycroft said.

Greg frowned, "What really happened between the two of them, My? I know that Trevor was the professor in this story and Sherlock was the student, shouldn't you be more concerned about John?" He asked.

"I shouldn't be really talking about this. Sherlock should be the one," Mycroft said.

"I should be really arresting Sherlock because his with someone that he shouldn't be with, but you don't see me doing it. The university chose me, and they trust me. It is a good thing that they didn't choose DI Dimmock or else you'll be in trouble," Greg said as he knows Dimmock from way back.

"Let's just say that it had to do with something of rape," Mycroft said slowly.

"What? No," Greg said shocked with wide eyes.

"Swear to me you will not tell Sherlock. Even though he might deduce it out off you knowing that you got it from me," Mycroft said.

"I promise," Greg said nodding.

Mycroft looked at Greg and himself and saw that they were decent enough to let Anthea come into the the office. Mycroft buzzed the intercom, "you can let her in, Adam," he said. Greg stood up from where he was sitting at to let Mycroft sit down in his chair. 

The office door opened and the two men looked to see Anthea. "I'm sorry to bother the both of you, sir," Anthea apologized as she was carrying a folder.

"Your not bothering us, my dear. What's with the urgent?" Mycroft asked.  
"Yesterday we have evidence that John Watson was visiting the flat of Sherlock Holmes," Anthea said as she handed the folder to him.

Mycroft took it and he opened it, inside were the pictures from the surveillance feed that they had captured. "Is this all?" He asked.

"That and the video that we have in storage file," Anthea said.

Greg looked at the pictures that Mycroft was looking, the pictures were mostly of John getting out of the cab in his disguise or coming out from the flat or knocking on the door. "What should we do?" Greg asked looking at Mycroft.

"For now, nothing. Just keep an eye on the both of them and hopefully nothing foolish we'll come out off this," Mycroft said as he put back the pictures and handed back the folder to Anthea.

"Is there anything else before I leave?" Anthea asked.

"Yes, check the school's surveillance and keep track of them. I want to catch them in the act before anyone else does," Mycroft said.

"Of course sir, good day," Anthea said and with that, she left the two men alone.

When Anthea was gone, Greg sat at the top of the corner of Mycroft's desk and looked down at him. "So, you were telling me the rape," Greg began.

Mycroft sighed, "Brace yourself because it is very hard for me of telling this to you," he said and Greg nodded.


	7. Chapter 07

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the raping of Sherlock Holmes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did told you guys that I have the next chapter planned already! i just have to write it! I also have the next chapter already in my mind, and hopefully it should be up tomorrow. So, let's say this: I know my grammar sucks, you don't have to tell me again in the review like I just gotten. The characters might be OOC as well. I write, I post, and that's that. I don't want a beta since getting a beta would take long to edit and post. That's how I feel since I write for fun and I'm in college getting a BS in Computer Information System so I'm busy in most days. 
> 
> So before you move on onto reading this chapter, I hope you understand. In a review, a guest left me saying that I should really stop writing because my grammar sucks. There are tons off stories out there besides mine that doesn't have good grammar and yet, your telling me to stop writing? I'm sorry, but I gotten 3 reviews today that made me upset.

Title: Teacher's Pet  
Summary: John's a creative writer student major at the University of London and thus his story comes true with Professor Sherlock Holmes.  
Disclaimer: I do not owe BBC Sherlock!

\------------

(Twenty-years ago)

"No, please, stop..." Sherlock quivered as he was handcuffed to the bedpost. 

"You said anything, didn't you? This is what I want," the man said behind him.

Sherlock tries to look from behind as he was faced against the bedpost, hands handcuffed against them and he was naked. "I wanted sex, I'm not into BDSM or master/slave stuff," he said as he struggles.

"Hush now pet. You'll like this, I promise you," the man said soothingly as he swung his arm and slapped Sherlock's buttock with a paddle, hard. 

Sherlock screamed at the pain, "Victor, not this, I'll suck you off if you want to, but not like this," he said.

"No, I want something new and this is it," the man name Victor replies as he slapped Sherlock again who screamed.

It was well over thirty minutes as Victor finally stopped slapping Sherlock as Sherlock could barely maintain he's tears from coming out. Sherlock's buttocks were well reddened from all the slapping and Victor licked he's lips at the sight. "You've been such a good boy, Shirley, especially for following me to my own flat and denying your brother," Victor said as Sherlock heard a zipper unzipping.

Sherlock was still sore from being slapped, he couldn't but shiver at the thought of being fucked right now. Did he really want that? No, this was rape, and he didn't want it at all. "Please, you're not the man that I have fallen in love with," Sherlock said as he tries not to beg. Sherlock Holmes never begged to anyone.

"You're right, I'm not. You should have listened to your older brother, Shirley, because right now, I'm drunk and you didn't know it," Victor said laughing hysterically. 

Sherlock tries to protest again, but Victor didn't listened as he pushed his cock deep inside Sherlock without any preparation at all. Sherlock winced at the pain but he couldn't help but moan at the feeling of Victor's cock inside him. Sure he and Victor had sex before, but not roughly, was this a new kink that he had?

Without wasting time, Victor began to thrust in and out off Sherlock as Sherlock was both in pain and in pleasure. He didn't want this, but at the same time, he did. He wished that Victor wasn't drunk at the time and he wished that he had deduced it so that he wouldn't had followed Victor to he's flat but followed Mycroft instead. 

He wished that he could go back in time, earlier that day, and to tell himself not to follow Victor because he was head over heels and in cloud nine for the guy. "Oh, you feel so good and tight Shirley," Victor moaned out drunkenly.

Sherlock could only endure the pain and pleasure at the moment, and pretty soon, it was all over as Victor cum inside of Sherlock. "That was wonderful baby," he said breathlessly as he got out off Sherlock. Sherlock didn't say anything, but he stayed quiet at the spot. Victor rummages through the left drawer and he found the key for the handcuffs as he uncuffed Sherlock.

Sherlock slumped down on the bed as soon as he was freed and was crying softly. He shouldn't be crying, damn it! He was 20-years-old! But who shouldn't be crying if he/she was raped by their most trusted teacher and lover? "Sleep now Shirley," Victor muttered and he turned off the lights.

One hour later, Sherlock couldn't sleep as he sat up quietly and he got his cell phone from the drawer beside him. He opened it and began to text he's brother. 

Come and get me, I'm over at Victor Trevor's place. Please hurry, I'm going to do something drastically -SH

With the help of he's cell phone, Sherlock used the flashlight app that he had and walked over silently to Victor's bedside drawer. Victor was a heavy sleeper, he couldn't be waken up unless there was a loud herd of animals stomping around him. Sherlock opened the drawer and inside he found the gun. 

He found the gun the last time he was there, but he didn't say anything to Victor who was at the bathroom at the time he found it. He took the gun with shaking hands, he looked at Victor who seemed so sleeping peacefully at the moment. "Good-bye Victor," Sherlock murmured and with that, he pulled the trigger.

He had no idea how long he was standing there until he heard the door opening to the bedroom. The lights opened and Sherlock saw that he was staring at Victor's body that was now covered in a pool of blood. 

"Sherlock," the voice said behind him worriedly and breathlessly.

Sherlock knew that voice as he turned around slowly and was faced with he's older brother. He dropped the gun on the floor, "Mycroft," he said and he ran to he's older brother as the two brothers hugged one another.

Mycroft felt Sherlock began to cry against he's shoulder as he soothingly tries to comfort him. "I'll take care of this, I'll protect you, no matter what the circumstances may be, you're my younger brother."

\----------------

(Present time)

It was the weekend again as John Watson was lying on he's bed on Saturday morning. It was still early morning and he didn't want to get up yet. He was trying to text Sherlock but he never gotten a response back. He had texted like five times throughout the hour and he was beginning to worry. However, this was Sherlock that he was thinking about, he's probably in school grading their homework or somewhat.

So instead he rummages through he's drawer as he knew what he was looking for. He had looked at the time and it was already nine, he was sure that Mike was already out doing what he does best on Saturday's as he couldn't stay in one place. He found what he was looking for and he took it out. It was a blue dildo that he keeps to entertain himself.

He needed lube so he put down the dildo and rummages through the drawer again to search for something. He found what he was looking for and he saw that it was baby lotion. He smiled as he put some lotion onto he's hand so that he could slick the dildo with it. Once he was done, he was about to open he's legs and put the dildo between himself with images of Sherlock when he's cell phone vibrated meaning that he had gotten a text.

John looked at it and frowned, Sherlock isn't answering any of he's calls. He must be at the cemetery visiting Victor Trevor. I'm going there right now. I worry about him, he's probably starting to worry about your relationship with him -MH

What cemetery? How did you get my number? -JW

He's at the Hampstead Cemetery. Do you really have to ask about how I got your number, John? -MH

I'll be there as soon as I can -JW

The Hampstead Cemetery is about forty-five minutes away and he was sure by the time he got there, Sherlock must have left. John quickly dressed in black and was out the door with he's wallet and cell phone before noticing that Mike was still home. He quickly hailed a cab and got inside and told the driver to drive quickly to Hampstead Cemetery.

There was nothing wrong between the relationship that he had with Sherlock. The sex was fantastic and he would not betray him by any means necessary. He was in love with the man and he didn't care that Sherlock was twice as old as he was. He needed to see Sherlock and he needed to see him now. 

He's story gotten true with Sherlock Holmes, but the ending was not what he expected and he hopes to have a happy ending at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if anyone is reading this, thanks for your support! I hope you leave kudos and bookmarks behind as well! I tried writing a rape scene, but really, that's not my strong point so I hope you aren't too disappointed in that. I tried to make it realistic, so yea...


	8. Chapter 08

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Within the graveyard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So last night I had this dream where I was sucking on my nipples and was licking around it with my tongue. It was pretty erotic that I felt sorry that I had to wake up, almost made me horny. So anyway, there might be grammar mistakes on here and characters may be OOC. So if there's any mistakes at all, besides grammar, let me know!
> 
> Does anyone have The Secret Files of Sherlock Holmes Part I by Kate Lear? Unfortunately, barnes and noble doesn't have it so I can't purchase it on the nookcolor. Barnes and noble only has Part II of the secret files. I was wondering if there's a PDF or something that I can download online like in 4shared? 
> 
> The next chapter might be delayed until Thursday possibly since it's school again tomorrow. Hopefully I'll have time to update again next weekend even though I have to study for finals.

Title: Teacher's Pet  
Summary: John's a creative writer student major at the University of London and thus his story comes true with Professor Sherlock Holmes.  
Disclaimer: I do not owe BBC Sherlock!

\--------

Sherlock was staring at the gravestone before him as he was kneeling down on the ground. He heard footsteps walking from behind, he didn't need to turn to see whom it was. "Mycroft, shouldn't you be at work or something?" He asked.

"A brother can worry about he's younger brother, can't he?" Mycroft's voice asked calmly.

"Pity that I don't feel the same way as you, why is Lestrade here?" Sherlock asked.

"I'm here in case you do something stupid and I can stop you," Greg replied.

Sherlock snorted, "This is a graveyard. Do you think I'm really dumb enough to do anything out off the ordinary here?" He asked.

"The thought did come into mind," Greg said, "I trust your brother than I trust you, Sherlock. If he says that you might do something drastically tonight, I believe him," he said.

"Well, that's just dandy," Sherlock replied with a scoff.

"Sherlock, please, we're just trying to help," Greg said.

"No one can erase the memory of what happened that night from my mind. No one," Sherlock said.

"Then how come you entered a relationship with one of your students?" Mycroft asked as he watched Sherlock stiffened from where he sat.

Sherlock took a deep breath before answering him: "I hadn't been with anyone since that faithful night, My. Every time I try to be with someone, a flashback would occur. When I read he's story that he wanted me, I thought it could be different even though it is the same exact scenario as last time. I felt flattered that someone would write a story and tell me that he is in love with me." 

Greg blinked, "T-That's quite romantic, really," he said.

Sherlock flushed even though the two men couldn't see it, "well, if you must know, I hadn't had a flashback with John until now. You do realize what today is?" He asked.

"The day you shot Victor Trevor in bed," Mycroft said slowly, "I hadn't realize today was that day until I tracked your phone saying that you were here. You usually get nightmares the night before," he said.

Sherlock nodded, "My nightmares always triggers on that particular day: the night before," he said nodding.

"Why?" Greg asked bewildered.

Sherlock shrugged, "I really don't know," he said as he stood up.

"Have you seen a therapist?" Greg asked.

"Mycroft, do you want to answer that?" Sherlock asked as he was staring at the white lilies that he had placed on the gravestone.

"We don't know what's causing that to happen every time," Mycroft said sighing as he leaned towards Greg to whisper in he's ear, "white lilies means: pure and innocence. That's a nice touch as Victor Trevor was pure and innocence before he got drunk that night," he whispered.

"I should get going, John must be wondering where I am considering I never texted him back," Sherlock said as he turned around and was now facing the two men.

"Wait, Sherlock," Greg began but he saw Sherlock's eyes widened and he's mouth opened in surprised. Greg and Mycroft looked at one another and they both turned around and saw John Watson standing there, holding a bouquet of white lilies. 

"Mycroft told me where you were," John said with a small smile as he walked forward.

"Well Mycroft should just put he's nose somewhere else than butting into my own business!" Sherlock snapped as he glared at Mycroft.

"Perhaps we should go," Greg suggested.

"Yes, please, go," Sherlock said angrily.

"No, I think we'll stay," Mycroft said smirking as the two brothers glared at one another.

"I don't mind if they stayed, I'm just giving these flowers and going home with you," John said as he was kneeling down in front of the gravestone and had put the white lilies beside Sherlock's. "So, this is Victor Trevor," he began.

"Mycroft told you?" Sherlock asked.

"He told me something happened between the two of you, but he didn't told me what though," John said as he stood up and turned so that he was facing Sherlock.

"John, I..." Sherlock began but he turned to see that Mycroft and Greg were staring at the both of them, "do you want to come over to the flat today? We can talk privately there," he suggested.

"Can we swing by my flat along the way? I left my dildo on the bed and I was about to use it until Mycroft texted me," John said as Mycroft made a face and Sherlock grinned.  
"I do not want to hear that, John," Mycroft replied as Greg nodded in agreement.

John laughed as Sherlock couldn't stop grinning, "Why don't we use the one that I have? I have a two-sided dildo that we can use at the same time," he said licking he's lips.

"Oh lord, stop this now," Mycroft said sighing as he grabbed Greg's hand and the two began to walk away from them. 

"I want to hear more dirty talk from you," John said purring.

"Oh, you will, once we get home and after that talk," Sherlock said seductively and with that said, John kissed Sherlock on the lips and the two men followed after Mycroft and Greg.

\--------------

Unknown to them, there was a man standing a few feet away as he stood behind a tree, hiding away from the group. The man was filming the whole thing on he's phone and was grinning throughout the whole time. Like Sherlock, the man was visiting he's relative in the graveyard and spotted Sherlock and the others right before him. 

"I got you now, Sherlock Holmes," the man muttered as he saved the video on he's phone. He put the video within an email and he hit sent. Upcoming Monday, the whole entire university would know the affair that Sherlock is with. 

Truth to be told, he didn't know Sherlock Holmes. The man had a grudge against Mycroft Holmes instead as the man was fired two weeks ago and was replaced by another man named Adam. He hated the British Government so much that he would try everything to bring Mycroft Holmes down and that would be starting with he's little brother. 

After finding out that he's son, Julian took a photo of Sherlock Holmes and wasn't believed, he was angered that the school didn't believed him. He was sure that the video would be able to convince them otherwise. 

\------------------

Two hours later found John Watson, naked, and within the bedroom of Sherlock Holmes again as he and Sherlock shares a dildo, riding out the orgasm. It was erotic as both of them were opposite from each other and both were breathing breathlessly. The two men were on their hands and knees and the dildo was in the middle, being used. 

The talk of Sherlock's rape was heartbreaking as John told him otherwise that their relationship was not the same as the one that he and Victor had. Sure they have BDSM, but it was usually he who was taking it and not Sherlock. Besides, he liked rough sex once in awhile and he trusted Sherlock to stop if he ever used the safe-word.

"Oh fuck, Sherlock, I'm so close," John said as he pushed against the dildo and he moaned as he was using one of he's hands on he's cock.

"Oh, yes! This is much hotter than grading assignments," Sherlock moaned out as he was doing the exact same thing as John was doing with he's cock.

"I'm coming, Sherlock, I'm coming!" John groaned out as he had stopped moving and was groaning out when he felt the cum coming out from he's cock and onto he's hand. John slumped down onto the bed as he waited for Sherlock to cum so that he could take out the dildo.

One thrust and two later, Sherlock came with a loud grunt. Sherlock was breathing hard as he reached from behind and took out the dildo from between them. John turned around from where he was slumped down on the bed and was now facing the ceiling, as he tries to calm he's breathing.

Sherlock crawled over there and was now on top of John, "I love you," he muttered as he dipped he's head down and began to suck on John's nipples.

John sighed pleasantly as Sherlock swirls he's tongue around the nub. "I love you," he replied back and Sherlock grinned as with one last lick on John's nipples, he scooted up and kissed John on the lips, passionately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'll be watching the new ABC series home of "Splash," "Splash" is filming in my hometown and at my old school! It is filming in Riverside City College right now. Hope you guys watch it! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!


	9. Chapter 09

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to face the music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I lied about not updating today. I was working on this chapter yesterday since I have the chapter already planned out. Thank you everyone for the comments, kudos, hits, bookmarks, etc! As always, I hope this chapter isn't too OOC or hopefully there's no grammar mistakes. If there's any mistakes, please let me know (besides grammar).

Title: Teacher's Pet  
Summary: John's a creative writer student major at the University of London and thus his story comes true with Professor Sherlock Holmes.  
Disclaimer: I do not owe BBC Sherlock!

\----------

"John! Get your arse up and come here!" Mike Stamford hollered from the living room. 

John groaned as he opened he's eyes sleepily and looked at the time, it was barely 8:30am and on a Monday. He had stayed over in Sherlock's place Saturday night and didn't come home until Sunday afternoon. Like always, Mike was worried sick and demanded to know where he was. John told him that he had visited he's sister again and Mike trusted him with that. 

"What's the matter Mike? Is something going on?" John asked with a yawned as he entered the living room and saw that Mike was on he's laptop.

"Do you mind explaining this to me?" Mike asked angrily.

"Explain about what?" John asked bewildered.

"This! Look at this, John!" Mike snapped as he got out off the chair and John sat on it. 

John looked at the laptop and saw that it was a video that Mike was watching, "What is it?" He asked quizzical. 

"Don't play dumb on me, John Watson! This is the school's front website page. By now everyone must have watched it!" Mike exclaimed as he clicked the video to play.

John watched and he's mouth opened, it was a video of him and the others from Saturday! He paled when he saw the part where he saw himself kissing Sherlock on the lips, passionately. "I could explain!" John exclaimed quickly as the video had stopped right there.

"Bloody hell, John. The whole entire school would know about this by the time we get to class. This is more than just an explanation, John. Have you thought about the consequences? Professor Holmes could get terminated and you could get expelled," Mike said unhappily.

"You don't seem angry," John said frowning.

"I'm pissed alright! I'm pissed on why you hadn't told me the truth in the first place! I'm your forsaken god damn best friend! If you wanted to keep it a secret, I would! I just want to see you happy," Mike said.

"Shit, the dean probably has Sherlock in custody by now," John muttered. 

"Not unless you go down to the school and see what's going on," Mike said.

John nodded, "I'll go," he agrees and he quickly went back to he's room. Once back inside the room, he saw that he's phone had lit up indicating that he had gotten a text message. He opened it to see who it was.  
The video is all over the news now. I'm watching any video feeds from the cemetery who was there that night -MH

John swore, there must be reporters at the school by now! Where's Sherlock? Is he alright? -JW

I couldn't reach him in time. He's probably at the school being interrogated by the dean or that he had barricade himself in the office. He hadn't texted me back -MH

This was bad, this was really bad. I'll text him and see if I could get a response back -JW

Please do; I worry about him -MH

John quickly ended he's conversation with Mycroft and started a new one with Sherlock. Where are you? I'm heading to the school right now! -JW John put he's phone down and was about to get dressed, when he saw he's phone lit up. He looked at it to read the text message.

No, don't! There are too many reporter's here right now. The dean is handling it right now. I've barricade myself within the office. There are reporters everywhere in each entrance to the building -SH

I don't care, I'm going! -JW

Please John, don't! For once, listen to me! -SH

John ignored the text and he went to get dressed, by the time he was done dressing, there were five more texts from Sherlock saying: John? -SH or John, answer me! -SH or Don't come to the school, John! -SH, or John, please answer me! -SH, or if you're at the school already, text me! -SH.

John grinned at the texts as he went out of his room and went to look for Mike who was in the kitchen, “Do you want to come with me?” He asked.

Mike looked at him, “Why should I come with you?” He asked.

“Because you’re my best friend and I need someone to do a diversion if we run into any reporters while I go and see Sherlock,” John explained.

Mike glared, “I don’t want to be caught in the middle of your scandal, John,” he said.

“Please, for me?” John asked giving him he’s best puppy-dog look.

Mike huffed, “You know I hate it when you do that,” he said annoyed.

“So you will do it?” John asked smiling.

“Yea, but after this, you owe me a favor!”

\-----------------

The two friends went to the school, when they arrived at the school, they found that the front entrance of the building wasn’t ambushed with reporters. “Where are they?” John asked out loud in surprised.

“I think they’re having a meeting in one of the classrooms that’s a lecture hall,” Mike said as he was talking with someone.

“What classroom?” John asked.

“Room #121, everyone is there including Professor Holmes,” the boy replied who was talking with Mike.

“What are you going to do, John?” Mike asked worriedly.

John looked at his cell phone and he found a text sent by Sherlock, five minutes ago. Go to room 121. The dean, school officials, reporters, etc. is there as they determine what to do with us –SH. “I’m just wondering, how come no one contacted me if I’m involved in this?” He asked.

The boy shrugged, “Probably because you’re a student. The professor should know better not to get involve with a student of he’s and the school is trying to overlook you so that you could finish your education,” he said.

“How do you know this?” Mike asked.

“I just came from the meeting in room 121. They’ll be making a decision by lunch,” the boy explained.

“You better go, John,” Mike said.

“Yea, I’ll see you later, Mike,” John said nodding and with that statement, he took off running before the two of them could say anything else. During he’s run to the classroom, he gotten ‘looks’ from most of the students and he could hear the whispers behind he’s back as he ran.

“He’s really a teacher pet!”

“That’s disgusting! How can you be with someone that’s older than you?”

“I hear that Professor Holmes is being kicked off the campus and Eng 508 is being cancelled due to this mishap!”

“I feel sorry for the others; the quarter is almost done and this happens. I don’t feel sorry for that queer!”

John stopped running as he was right in front of the classroom as the door was closed. He was breathing heavily, he was about to go inside and interrupt whatever they were talking about. 

“For what’s it worth, you will see him again, John Watson,” a voice said.

John turned and saw Mycroft standing before him. “How do you know?” He asked.

“I can see it within you. Both of you are adults; you can make decisions on your own. You can wait a year or two to be with each other again,” Mycroft said.

“Yea, what are you getting at Mycroft?” John asked bewildered.

“If it was a 17-years-old that Sherlock was with, the punishment would have been much harsher. However, since you’re a 23-years-old and above a minor’s age…well, you have to go inside and see for yourself,” Mycroft said.

“Are you psychic or something?” John asked frowning.

“No, but I do occupy a minor position within the government,” Mycroft said smiling. “Plus I do want to see my brother happy, and I like you, John Watson. You’ll be an awesome novelist one day,” he said.

“Ah, thank you, Mycroft,” John said.

Mycroft nodded as he turns around and begins to walk away, “if you need anything, anything at all, don’t hesitate to tell me,” he said.

John watches Mycroft leave without any more turning back or statements. John took a deep breath before opening the door; it was time to face the music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know! However I'm thinking of doing a prequel to this story, well, it's not a prequel. It's more like John's story "Teacher's Pet." I'm thinking of doing a sequel as well, but don't get your hopes up! So I might start writing the next chapter tomorrow (possibly - if not, Wednesday, and it will be updated this weekend).


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the end of the charade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update! I've been busy this week, like I said! I suppose to be studying, but I want to put this up for making you guys wait longer. There is going to be one more chapter (I think) after this and hopefully I'll update this weekend again, and if not, next Friday, right after finals (March 22nd).
> 
> I apologize if there is any grammar mistakes in this chapter beforehand or if any of the characters are too OOC. Hope you guys are still enjoying the story! Filming of Sherlock Season 03 starts on Monday! YAY! Let me know if there's any mistakes on here besides grammar.

Title: Teacher's Pet  
Summary: John's a creative writer student major at the University of London and thus his story comes true with Professor Sherlock Holmes.  
Disclaimer: I do not owe BBC Sherlock!

\-------------

When the door opens fully to the classroom, everyone stopped talking immediately and all heads turned towards to the entrance door. John looked and saw that there was a long table in front of the audience and he saw that there were reporters there as well as video cameras as all of them were now pointed directly at him.

He saw the Dean, the President of the school and Sherlock sitting in the front. Sherlock had stood up when he saw that it was John whom entered the classroom, "John," he breathed out softly.

"I'm afraid that you're too late to intervene, Mr. Watson. We have come to a conclusion to our diplomacy here," the president said.

"May I ask what is the conclusion that you came to?" John asked as he walked towards the front and cameras were shooting off at him as well as students who sat in the audience were staring at him angrily.

"With the help of Mycroft Holmes, we have all agreed to put Professor Holmes on temporary leave of absence until your graduation date which is soon. During that time, you will be watched at all times by none other than DI Dimmock, Sergeant Donovan or Forensic Anderson. If one of them sees you going to Professor Holmes, we will re-locate one of you to a different location, is that understood?" The president asked.

"I..." John began as he knew that he needed one year to graduate and it was tolerable to wait until the year is up. "What will Professor Holmes be doing at the time?" He asked.

"I'll be writing a novel," Sherlock replied before either of the two men could answer, "I already have the story plot plotted. I already contacted my agency and editor," he said.

"You're an author?" John asked surprised.

Sherlock nodded, "It's not every day that I mention to everyone that my book, Forgetting The Past is by me and top seller," he added.

There was quiet around in the room before someone spoke, "That's by Siger Holmes! That couldn't be you!" The girl's outburst said.

"Siger Holmes was my father, I used he's name as an alias of my own," Sherlock explained.

John was still shocked by the news, he was dating a Professor, and a popular author? "My sister has your book and she's dying to get the autograph of Siger. Just wait until I tell her that it's you!" He said smiling.

"Enough!" Exploded outburst came from the dean, "this is getting out off hand. Mr. Watson, do you agree to our terms? We don't care if Professor Holmes is a novelist! The ending quarter is near and we need to solve this charade as soon as possible," he said.  
"I..." John looked at Sherlock who was giving him a 'look.' "I accept those terms," he said without any hesitation of sort.

The dean nodded happily, "By this time tomorrow, all communications of sort are terminated until then. This conference is over," he said and that said, students began to leave the classroom and John was ushered out off the classroom by the president as reporters were swooming down and asking questions to the dean and Sherlock.

\-----------------------

It was now summer vacation and John Watson was glad that the charade was over. After the conference, they had gotten a replacement teacher which was none other than the dean himself. It was miserable in that class as each student was giving John a dirty look because the dean made the final more harder than Professor Holmes would have done. 

In the end, half of the class barely passed with a "C" due to the final being changed. There were over a 100+ questions and half were written answers and some where MC. There were questions coming from chapter one and from the video that they had watched. There were at least ten people in the class who didn't passed as they had gotten a "C" in the midterm and even with the people who had passed, they were blaming John.

That was during winter quarter, spring quarter was barely a bit better and some students either had forgotten about the story or that the story was old news and had moved on. It was much easier during spring quarter as John had done better in each and one of he's classes. And now it was summer vacation.

John was in the flat that he shares with Mike when he gotten an unexpected surprise. "Mycroft, what are you doing here?" He asked when he opened the door, "I thought you weren't suppose to see me," he added.

"Sherlock isn't suppose to see you, but I could since I'm the British Government," Mycroft said with a smile as he was let in. 

"I heard that you caught the man who filmed us, congrats," John said as he led Mycroft to the living room so that they can talk.

"After the conference, it wasn't hard to track him down. It was one of your former classmates father, he's name was Julian, I believe," Mycroft said.

"The name doesn't ring a bell," John said apologetic as he had forgotten everyone from that class except for Mike. 

"The father was working for us but I replaced him with none other than Adam. He was slacking off at work when I caught him doing so," Mycroft explained.

"Mycroft, I suspect there is more to this visit than telling me who was the one filming us that day," John said.

"Ah yes," Mycroft said nodding as he got he's briefcase and put it on top of the table, he opened it up and took out an envelope. "Sherlock started writing his novel right after the conference. He had asked me to deliver this to you so that he could ask for your opinion on it before sending it to he's editor and publisher," Mycroft said giving it to him.

"I thought I was cut off by all transmission?" John asked as he took the envelope. 

"Yes, well....this is a special occasion. Besides, I convinced them it would be me who would be giving you the document and not Sherlock. He's somewhere far from here that you couldn't leave," Mycroft explained.

"I see...thank you Mycroft, for this. I'll give it back to you when I'm done," John said.

"He wants your opinion within a week's time, so hopefully you have the time to read it," Mycroft said smiling and with that said, he stood up and said he's good-bye to John.

\------------------------

Later that night, he was in bed staring at the manuscript that he was about to read. He wasn't quite sure on why he was so nervous on reading it. Gawd, it had been weeks since he had Sherlock's cock. Just holding the manuscript made him thinking about it. John sighed, the year was almost up and if he could survive this long, he could survive the upcoming months. He just needed to use he's toys more often than once. 

John shook his head as he looked at the title again, it read: The Man Who Got Me by: Siger Holmes. John frowned, hopefully it wasn't the story that he had written, or could it be? He flipped the page and saw the dedication page that was written there.

To my love, John Hamish Watson. We found each other and yet so far apart. You changed me and this story is for you. I love you, John Hamish Watson. Will you marry me?

John stared at the dedication page, Sherlock's proposing to him this way? He thought as he quickly looked for his cell phone. Sherlock's number had been changed, so he couldn't get a hold of him, but he could get a hold of Mycroft.

What the hell? -JW John didn't have to wait long for Mycroft's reply to his text.

I see you read the dedication page -MH

You knew about this? -JW

I had a haunched -MH

Is he really serious about marrying me? -JW  
Are you having on second thoughts after that charade you pulled? -MH

No! I'm just in shocked, that's all. Believe me, I want Sherlock more than anything -JW

What should I tell him? -MH

You know we can't see each other until graduation -JW

Until then this is how he is proposing to you. He will make it official once you're done. Did you look inside the envelope? -MH

No, should I? -JW

Look inside, there is something for you -MH

John got the envelope on his nightstand and looked inside. Inside the envelope, there was a small, jewelry box that he missed. He opened the small box and he gasped, it was a beautiful promise ring. It was engraved. He saw Sherlock's name on top, with the birthstone of he's and he saw he's name right underneath he's with the birthstone. Within the ring, it was engraved with I Love You.

Tell Sherlock that I accept he's proposal and I will wait for him forever -JW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.jewlr.com/products/JWLM0017-crevice-grooved-square-shaped-gemstone-men's-ring
> 
> Here is the link to the ring that Sherlock had given to John. Hope you guys like it!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the final chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a loooong chapter! So in order of a happy st. patrick day tomorrow, I decided to update this story instead of you guys waiting for the next chapter. I do have the sequel planned already, so hopefully you guys will read it next week. A preview of the story will be up either tonight or tomorrow, but I'm sure it will be up tonight.
> 
> There might be some grammar mistakes and the characters might be OOC, so forgive me. If there's any mistakes at all, please let me know!

Title: Teacher's Pet  
Summary: John's a creative writer student major at the University of London and thus his story comes true with Professor Sherlock Holmes.  
Disclaimer: I do not owe BBC Sherlock!

\------------

"John, you must be clearly insane. You can't wear that ring to school," Mike Stamford said as he and John were getting ready to go to school as it was the start of a new fall quarter. 

"Why not? Sherlock gave me this promise ring and I will wear it until he proposes to me officially," John replied.

"The teachers will go hay-wired as soon as they see it! It will be another field day like before," Mike explained.

"I love him, Mike. You know how miserable I was during summer vacation? Every time I go and visit my sister, I try to see if I get to spot Sherlock anywhere even though I had DI Dimmock or Anderson or Donovan at my tail," John said with a huff.

Mike sighed, "I know you two love each other, John. I read the book that came out publicly two weeks ago. I also saw the interviews that he had on youtube or on tv," he said.

"So why deny me, Mike? Why can't I wear this ring?" John asked again.

"Fine, go ahead. Just remember that I did warn you and it is close to your graduation and I do not want you loosing that," Mike said making John smile.

\----------------

The school day went on as a regular day as no one noticed John's promise ring until John's last day of class for the day. He had Eng 522 and there were only five people for the class, and one of the students he recognize from Eng 513. 

"He proposed to you?" The girl had shrieked as soon as he sat down next to her. Everyone turned to look at the two.

Before anyone could say anything, the teacher had come inside. "So, I have the infamous John Watson in my class. I see that there's a ring on your finger, clearly you two broke the rules by seeing each other," the teacher said with a sneer.

"Excuse me, sir? With all due respect, I had not seen Professor Sherlock Holmes the whole entire summer. He's brother, Mycroft Holmes was the messenger and gave me this ring," John explained without realizing how that sounded.

The girl made a disgusted face, "So you're sleeping with both Holmes? I didn't take you for a whore! I did take you for a slut though!" She said laughing.

"That's enough! Mr. Watson, I will not allow you to be in my class knowing the fact that you want to have sex with me in order to pass. I'm dropping you from the class," the teacher said.  
"Wait, what? I don't want to have sex with you!" John exclaimed horrified.

"Mr. Watson, leave class now and go to the dean," the teacher snapped. John didn't had a choice as he gathered he's stuff and left the classroom but not before hearing the last girl's word calling out "fag" to him.

\---------------------

The following days gotten worse for John Watson. Word got out that Sherlock Holmes had proposed to him, and that the two had broken their rules. John was picked on and soon, the news within the school eventually went to the media and found itself to none other than Sherlock Holmes. 

Sherlock was sitting in the living room with Mycroft who sat at the couch. The two were barely speaking to one another, as Sherlock was watching the telly and the news had come on for the day. However, Sherlock wasn't paying any attention to the news until it showed a reporter standing in front of University of London.

"I'm here live in front of the University of London," the reporter was saying as Sherlock snapped he's attention back to the telly and Mycroft watched amused. "News just gotten word out that John Hamish Watson was seen wearing a promise or proposal ring during the school days," the reporter said as they showed a picture of John and the ring.

"It's really a beautiful ring, Sherlock," Mycroft said smiling but Sherlock didn't say anything.

"The first day of school, there was an incident between an English teacher and John Watson. John Watson attended the class for Eng 522 but the teacher, knowing the fact what happened during the winter quarter, hated John so much that John was dropped from the class. According to my sources, John spoke with the dean and was able to get into another class of Eng 522," the reporter explained.

"I think you should tell them, Sherlock, before any more incident happens again," Mycroft said worriedly.

"I was going to wait until he's graduation," Sherlock said.

"Perhaps you should go over there right now before that reporter leaves. You already have the engagement ring picked out and decision made," Mycroft said as he took out he's phone.

Sherlock sighed, "Damn reporters, they're always ruining my plans with John," he muttered but loud enough for Mycroft to hear who smirked and began dialing.

\--------------------

"I hate my life," John Watson muttered as he got out off class that day as he heard rumors that there was a reporter outside reporting the incident.

Mike laughed beside him, "Come on John. There's a promise ring on you're finger, it can't get any worst," he said.

"It just did," John said shocked.

Frowning, Mike looked up and saw what John was saying and was shocked himself. He saw Sherlock Holmes walking down the sidewalk, as he was dressed in tuxedo with a reporter and camera following him. "What's he doing here?" Mike hissed at John.

"I have no idea," John whispered to him.

John was about to say something to Sherlock as soon as he got closer, but was stopped when Sherlock held up a hand and he took John's hand and knelt down in one knee. Every student around them stopped walking as soon as they saw Sherlock kneeling down and John was gaping like an idiot animal.

"John Hamish Watson, you're the soul that completes me. You're the one that will always stay by my side no matter how far apart we are from each other and you're the one who will make my fears go away," Sherlock began as he took out the promise ring from John's finger and put it in another finger. 

Sherlock took out a small box from he's pocket and he opened it, revealing a beautiful 14k Rose Gold Ring that has John's birthstone in the middle and Sherlock's birthstone in each side with an engraved of "I Love You." John gasped at the sight, it was indeed a beautiful ring. "I love you, John Hamish Watson and I want to complete my life with you. Will you marry me?" Sherlock asked.

"I....Yes, of course I will marry you!" John said happily and Sherlock stood up, put the ring on he's finger and the two kissed passionately in front of everyone while everyone made a cheering noise or a disgusted one.

The moment was ruined when there was a loud outburst coming from behind John and Mike. "You! What are you doing here? Where's DI Dimmock, Anderson or Donovan? They suppose to be with Mr. Watson here!" The president exclaimed.

"Mr. President, wait!" The dean called out from behind, as he tries to catch up with him.

Unknown to the president, the camera was rolling, meaning it got every scene since Sherlock's arrival. "Explain yourself, Mr. Holmes, or else I have to escort you out off the campus," he said.

"Well, John here is officially my soon-to-be husband. The ring I gave to him last time was just a promise ring," Sherlock began as he held John's hand up to let him see it. "I spoke with Mycroft these past few weeks since I was away from John, and I was telling him how I didn't want to be a teacher any more in this school," he said as John looked at him, surprised. "Since I resign my resignation being a teacher, I decided to be a full-time author. I have a story right now in the works," Sherlock said smiling.

"Wait, what?" The president asked shocked.

"It's true sir, I just received confirmation from the office that he is now resigned. He could see John Watson again," the dean said.

"What, that can't be!" The president exclaimed.

"Come along John," Sherlock said with a smile as he took John's hand in he's own and the two left the school with a fuming president behind.

\--------------------

The time for John to graduate came and go. He had invited Sherlock, Mycroft, Greg Lestrade, Harry to he's graduation ceremony. Everyone came and he was pleased that Harry and Sherlock were getting along with each other as they were going to be family soon. After the graduation ceremony, all of them went to the pub and started drinking except for Harry, as she had stopped.

By the time they left, Greg was a bit tipsy so Mycroft had to carry him out as Sherlock did the same with John. However, John did remember the fabulous sex that they had that night as Sherlock pounded into him so hard that he could barely walk straight without even starting to either smile/giggle whenever he sees Sherlock or even blush when he sees someone he knows.

The wedding was happening within a month's time, so Sherlock invited John to meet mummy. Mycroft and Greg were already there, and Sherlock was nervous on bringing John to the manor for the first time. 

When mummy Holmes met John for the first time, the two hit it off right away. John was surprised when "Lily" Holmes told John that she had been a surgeon like he was, but stopped when the boys were born and Siger had gone off to the military. Lily was happy indeed that her two boys finally gotten someone to fall in love with and she was happy to have a new future son.

One day, it was the day when Victor Trevor died again. John and Sherlock were in Sherlock's flat as John had moved in after graduation. Sherlock had just woken up from a wonderful dream that he suddenly remembered what day it was. He had leaped up from the bed and towards the calendar when he looked at the date.

"Are you alright, Sherlock?" John asked sleepily as he yawned.

"John, do you know what day is today?" Sherlock asked without turning to look back at him.

"No, what is it?" John asked confused.

"Today's the day of Victor Trevor's death; I didn't had a nightmare last night," Sherlock said slowly.

"What does that tell you then?" John asked.

"It means I finally found someone who could chase the nightmares away," Sherlock said slowly and with that, he went back to John and kissed him.

\----------------------------

It was the day of the wedding! Sherlock was nervous as hell as he was in the room with Mycroft, Greg, and Mummy. 

"You just have butterflies in your stomach, little brother," Mycroft said smiling as he wore a green tuxedo.

Sherlock sighed, "I guess so. I hope he likes the ring that I bought him," he said as Sherlock had also worn a green tuxedo but darker. The theme of the wedding was green/white as Sherlock's favorite color was green and white matches. John was wearing white, and to he's dismay, everyone was saying that he was the girl of the relationship.

"He'll like it, don't worry," Greg said encouragingly with a smile.

Just then, they heard music as the door opened to the room. "It's time," Harry said quickly as everyone scrambled to their places. 

So the wedding went by smoothly as Sherlock had given John a beautiful rose gold wedding ring, that was quite expensive than the engagement. John's ring to Sherlock wasn't expensive, but it was all that he could afford. The ring was like plain silver and it was engraved as well saying "I Love You." 

Sherlock didn't care if he had a cheap ring or not, all he cared about was the man in front of him. When the priest said, "you may now kiss your husband," Sherlock snogged the hell out off John before Mycroft tapped behind him reminding him where he was.

Sherlock had blushed and with that said, he was going to give his new husband a night that he could remember by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.jewlr.com/products/JWL0175-crossover-prong-princess-cut-ring-with-channel-set-accents (Here is the engagement ring that Sherlock bought for John. I know it's a lady's ring, but I saw it so I couldn't help it but to put it in my story. It's beautiful, isn't it?)
> 
> http://www.jewlr.com/products/JWLM0027-ridge-diagonal-peak-men's-ring (Here is the ring that Sherlock gave to John during their wedding ceremony).
> 
> http://www.jewlr.com/products/JWM0109-mens-beveled-edge-polished-tungsten-ring (Here is the ring that John bought to give to Sherlock during their wedding ceremony).

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't gone to the University of London, so don't ask me questions about that. Also, there is an Eng 508 in the school that I'm at but I'm not taking the class. I'm not a creative writing major, so I have no idea what goes on in that class. I like creative writing, but making it as a major, I don't think it would be for me.
> 
> There might be more characters to add if I do continue this story.


End file.
